Forest of the Witch
|phase_2_ends_in = |eventdescription = This event is a Multi Phase Event. See the help page for how Multi Phase Events function.Category:EventCategory:Multi_Phase_Event}}Saika is a Light Control monster who can Freeze and reduce her enemies' Precision, applying debuffs and tortures. Do you want her? Then keep reading! Participate now in the breeding event to get this exclusive monster and a precious Light Path Key. This Light Path Key opens the Saika Path, which will start on Saturday June 8th at 10:00 UTC. There you'll be able to get Saika Cells to rank her up! If you're not lucky with your breeding, you can till get the key to access the Saika Path by getting the Light Path Key from a special chest at the Chest Shop! Breed Maze Path right|300pxOnce a player has successfully bred the monster above, they will receive a special token that unlocks the maze path. Rewards Main= |cost2 = 20|prize2 = |cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 25|prize4 = |cost5 = 30|prize5 = |cost6 = 30|prize6 = |cost7 = 35|prize7 = |cost8 = 35|prize8 = |cost9 = 40|prize9 = |cost10 = 45|prize10 = |cost11 = 50|prize11 = |cost12 = 55|prize12 = |cost13 = 60|prize13 = |cost14 = 65|prize14 = |cost15 = 70|prize15 = |cost16 = 75|prize16 = |cost17 = 80|prize17 = |cost18 = 90|prize18 = |cost19 = 100|prize19 = |cost20 = 105|prize20 = |cost21 = 115|prize21 = |cost22 = 130|prize22 = |cost23 = 140|prize23 = |cost24 = 155|prize24 = |cost25 = 165|prize25 = |cost26 = 185|prize26 = |cost27 = 200|prize27 = |cost28 = 220|prize28 = |cost29 = 240|prize29 = }} |-|Extra Cells= |cost2 = 120|prize2 = |cost3 = 130|prize3 = |cost4 = 140|prize4 = |cost5 = 150|prize5 = |cost6 = 165|prize6 = |cost7 = 175|prize7 = |cost8 = 190|prize8 = |cost9 = 210|prize9 = |cost10 = 225|prize10 = |cost11 = 150|prize11 = |cost12 = 160|prize12 = |cost13 = 170|prize13 = |cost14 = 180|prize14 = |cost15 = 195|prize15 = |cost16 = 205|prize16 = |number of rows = 61|totalcost1 = 2715|cost17 = 220|prize17 = |cost18 = 230|prize18 = |cost19 = 245|prize19 = |cost20 = 265|prize20 = |cost21 = 245|prize21 = |cost22 = 255|prize22 = |cost23 = 270|prize23 = |cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 300|prize25 = |cost26 = 315|prize26 = |cost27 = 330|prize27 = |cost28 = 345|prize28 = |cost29 = 360|prize29 = |cost30 = 380|prize30 = |cost31 = 400|prize31 = |cost32 = 420|prize32 = |cost33 = 325|prize33 = |cost34 = 335|prize34 = |cost35 = 345|prize35 = |cost36 = 350|prize36 = |cost37 = 360|prize37 = |cost38 = 370|prize38 = |cost39 = 380|prize39 = |cost40 = 390|prize40 = |cost41 = 400|prize41 = |cost42 = 415|prize42 = |cost43 = 425|prize43 = |cost44 = 435|prize44 = |cost45 = 445|prize45 = |cost46 = 410|prize46 = |cost47 = 430|prize47 = |cost48 = 455|prize48 = |cost49 = 480|prize49 = |cost50 = 505|prize50 = |cost51 = 530|prize51 = |cost52 = 560|prize52 = |cost53 = 590|prize53 = |cost54 = 620|prize54 = |cost55 = 655|prize55 = |cost56 = 690|prize56 = |cost57 = 725|prize57 = |cost58 = 765|prize58 = |cost59 = 805|prize59 = |cost60 = 850|prize60 = |cost61 = 895|prize61 = }}